Environmental control systems (ECS) are utilized on various types of aircraft for several purposes, such as in cooling systems for the aircraft. For example, components of the ECS may be utilized to remove heat from various aircraft lubrication and electrical systems and/or used to condition aircraft cabin air. The cabin air conditioner includes one or more cabin air compressors (CACs) which compress air entering the system. The compressed air is delivered to an environmental control system to bring it to a desired temperature then delivered to the aircraft cabin. After passing through the cabin, the air is typically exhausted to the outside. The air is at least partially recycled. The CACs are typically driven by air-cooled electric motors, which are cooled by a flow of cooling air typically drawn by a ram air system. Ram air systems typically pull ambient air in through a Ram air inlet
The flow of CAC motor cooling air and thus the performance of the electric motor and CAC are typically limited by the pressure drop from the CAC inlet to the ram air system. Such a limitation may result in reduced performance of the CAC. Thus, it would be advantageous to enhance the flow of cooling air. These and other issues are addressed by published U.S. Patent Application No. 2012-0011878-A1, which is owned by the assignee of the present disclosure, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Patent Application No. 2012-0011878-A1 discloses providing a blower in an exit channel of the aircraft engine. The blower increases a pressure differential and a mass flow, thereby increasing the flow of cooling air, thereby increasing the performance of the CAC and the ECS.
Aircraft compressors commonly include some form of containment structure for the rotors of the aircraft compressor. It is possible for rotors to fragment or break during operation. Thus, containment structures are provided to contain released blade fragments and/or broken rotor segments and prevent them from escaping the aircraft compressor. The effectiveness of the containment structure is generally improved with closer proximity of the containment structure to the rotor.